


Opportunities

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, casea and lyn run a group dedicated to saving oppy after it dies, inspired by a prompt on the tau fic request list, lotsa zalgo, oppy dies like 900 years after the transcendence, say no to demon summoning people, so in 2919 cause I wanted to date it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: “‘This is never going to work.’From Operation Opportunity headquarters, also known as Gwendolyn Priestly’s basement, Casea Alden, Lyn’s best friend and Vice-President of Operation Opportunity, was very concerned.‘Well, nothing else will. They refuse to fix Oppy. We tried writing petitions.’‘The jump from writing petitions to summoning demons is pretty big, you know.’”Or, in which two teenagers have the brilliant idea to summon Alcor to fix the Mars rover, and he goes the extra mile.





	Opportunities

“This is never going to work.”

From Operation Opportunity headquarters, also known as Gwendolyn Priestly’s basement, Casea Alden, Lyn’s best friend and Vice-President of Operation Opportunity, was very concerned.

“Well, nothing  _ else  _ will. They refuse to fix Oppy. We tried writing petitions.”

“The jump from writing petitions to summoning demons is pretty big, you know.”

“It’s our only hope. A demon is the only thing that can get up there and fix Oppy without some really expensive equipment.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually considering this.”

“It’s our best bet. I’ll start researching demons that are best for the job.”

A few hours later, Lyn turned to Casea. “You know, Alcor was spotted wearing a Save Oppy sweater last night.” She gestured to a picture, which showed Alcor the Dreambender wearing a bright yellow sweater with the words Save Oppy on it in bright purple.

“How do you know this?”

“Celebrity news. Also, Alcor is literally the name of a star.”

“Yeah? His symbol’s a star too, with, like, wings.”

“Yeah! All demons work in different domains. It wouldn’t surprise me if Alcor’s was space stuff.”

“But doesn’t Alcor, like, break every single demon rule ever?”

Lyn didn’t answer her question. “Also, he’s reportedly easy on first-time summoners.”

“He’s literally a demon. He’s as bloodthirsty as the rest of them. Didn’t you see the news yesterday?”

“I’m saying, that with the sweater, the spacey domain and being easy on first-timers…!”

“Oh, heck no, Lyn.”

“I think we just found our demon.”

*******************************

A few days later, they began to set up for the summoning.

“Do you want to be here for it? I know your parents are really strict about this kind of stuff.”

“I’ll stay. You’ll get yourself killed if I’m not there.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Yeah, you will. You’ll sell your soul to save Oppy and then I’ll have to live with the guilt.”

They began to set up the candles- “Unscented,” said Casea about five times, “he hates the scented ones,”- and drew the summoning circle with slightly dirty white chalk. They prepped the sacrifice- five large bags of jumbo Snickers, as the demonology wikis said he liked candy and neither of the girls particularly wanted to kill any animals.

“Is the blood part of the sacrifice?”

“Nah. You have to prick your finger and then recite the incantation. That’s gonna pull him here.”

They did so- they had practiced the incantation beforehand, so none of them messed up the Latin- and then, in a cloud of smoke and blue fire, the demon appeared.

“Ẅ̷̪̱́h̶̛͇̝̩͎̺̥̎̓͘̕o̸̬̗͕͑͗͜͠ ̷̮̳̠͖̣̇̈͗͋̏͒ͅd̷͍͚͇̰͕̲̅͊̍͌̏͂ą̸̾͗̈́r̵͔̥̻̈́͊̌͊̓e̶̅͜s̸̡͖̟̞̠̆͑̈̓̇͘ ̴̘̹͔̘̘͌̅̒s̴̢̤͎̔ŭ̵̡̬̥͔͍̬̈́ṁ̷̧͛̾̓̚m̷̢̥͙̲̣̐̽̂̓ͅơ̵̗̟̬̩̪̿̇̿͂͠ņ̸̖̜̒ ̵̱͍̔̈̀͊Ạ̷̢̧̫̯̎̈͝ḷ̶̛̼͎͚̑͋́̀͠č̸̣̺͖̠͈̍̇͒̕õ̸̻̳͑̚̚ř̸̢͛͘ ̶̧̢̢̬͖͎̉t̴̪̲̋̾̓̄͝h̸͇͛ḛ̸͕͎̽̈̈́̉͋ ̸̱̦̫͌̊̂̀͝͝Ḍ̷̜͔͔̟̳̿̍͝r̸̛̥̰̓̉̚͝e̴̯͉͌́̕͝a̶̧̫̟̯̼͍̓̄̾͝m̶̗̿b̴̹͓̀̒͐̉̈̚ẽ̷̫̾ń̵̘̼̱̠̘̳̔d̴͔͇̪͖͛e̷̻̠͉̳͗͑̌͝r̶̥̘͙̰͍͈̂͌̈́?̵͉̼̟̪̪̪̃̋̈́͌”

“Uh, this is Lyn, and I’m Casea.” They had decided to let Casea speak, as she probably wouldn’t flub it.”

“I̷t͏ '̢s̵ a ̸rhèt̢o͏r͝ic̨a̵l ques̷t͟io͢n,” said the demon, and that was definitely a demon, wasn’t it, with fangs and claws and golden eyes and oh no it was  _ smiling _ . It looked around at the basement, at the posters of Oppy and the large banner that read Operation Opportunity. “N̟͇̰̤i̪̞ͅc͕͔e̺̥̜̝̲ ̵̭̰̜̭͖d̜̘̫̣̙̲͠ͅe̛̙͓͓̻ͅc͖̰͝o̼̝̮̮͕̯̤r͔̲̗̬͕̣ͅ.̲͕͉̘”

“Thanks. We made it.” Lyn popped up from behind her, nervous and scared, and Casea quickly shushed her.

“We- um, we’d like to make a deal.”

“W̨ell̵,͠ ͢o͞b͠v́ioúsly. ͏Yo͡u ͜d̡id̷n’t̶ s̕um̧món mè ju̸st̡ to̶ ͝t͏alk.”

“Erm…” They had made a script, but Casea was forgetting it now, because of fear and those fangs and claws and now it looked disgruntled at the very least. “We want you to save the Opportunity rover.”

“Wh̸a̶t?”

“Yes. In exchange for these five bags of candy, we want you to fix the Opportunity rover, and leave it just as it was before. You will not make it known that it was you who did this or that it was us who summoned you, and you will not cause physical or psychological harm to the rover, us, or anyone at NASE.

“O͞k͝ay. B҉ùt̵,̡ wha҉t m̶a͘de͞ ̀ýou ̶thi̴n͟k̡ I͜ wa̴s ̕t̶he ̧b͢est ͏demo̢n f̛or ̧the job̷?”

Lyn giggled nervously as Casea tried to find a way to answer the question without insulting him.“We saw a picture of you wearing a Save Oppy sweater.”

The demon made a noise that was best described as a whine of ‘mizar _ whydidyoumakemewearthat _ ’ that had been dropped into a blender. “Y͘o͡u ̨kn͞o̶w,̷ ther̷e̷ a̕rè ͘p̢lęn̵ty ͘of ̀ot̢h̛e͜r ҉de̷mons yóu c͟oul̸d ̛ha̢ve ̶s̕um̧m͏on͢e͡d ̨w͞įth̀ les͡s̵ r͘i̵sk̛.”

“Yeah, but you’re still the best one. Do you want the candy or not?”

“I su͜ppo͟s҉e͝ ́I ͝sho͘u͘l̴d̵n̨ 't͟ q̧úest͏i͡òn̵ ͠you̴r͘ ͘jųd̢ģe҉m͏ent̵. You̕ '̷r̨e̕  _ ͏o͢bv̶i̡o͡usl͞y _ ͟matur̢ȩ,̸ an̕yw̷a̵y. D҉̮͖̮̩̫̪̻ͅe̸̱̯á̷̝͇̬̱̮̬l̛̤̰̣̼̬̭̘̙, t̵͝͠h̢e̛n͏́͏?҉͢” The demon held out its hand, gleaming claws wreathed in blue fire, and Casea hesitated for a second before she took it.

“Deal.”

“W͜e͜l̀l̴,͠ t͠h͜en̶. M̢y͠ ̸j́o҉b ̧h͞ere ҉is̢ d̴on̡e. I’l̷l ͜be off.͞ ́I '̡m ͝a b̴usy gu̷y,̵ ͏you̧ ̷kno͢w̧.” Alcor poofed away in a flash of blue fire, the bags of candy doing the same.

“Well… that happened.”

*******************************

A day after they made that deal and didn’t die, or lose their souls, or  _ anything,  _ Lyn was browsing the news when she found an article that caught her eye. 

“Hey, Casea! Check this out!”

The article headline read Oppy Survives Brush With Death: Mars Rover Back Online. “Looks like he made good on that deal.”

“Of  _ course  _ he did. We gave him five bags of candy. Not even a demon can resist five bags of candy.”

“I’m pretty sure that Alcor is the only demon who likes candy.”

“Well, that doesn’t matter! He took the candy and now Oppy is alive again. The only weird thing is…”

“What?”

“You know Spirit? It died shortly after the Transcendence. But now, it’s been brought back to life too. Why would he do that? It wasn’t in the terms of the deal.”

“Maybe we gave him too much candy.”

“Yeah, that’s probably it. I’m going on Fumblr. I wanna see what they’re saying about Oppy.”

*******************************

In the Mindscape, a certain demon was sitting and enjoying his candy, having created a window to the surface of Mars, and was watching the two rovers scoot across the red planet. 

It was good that the teens who had summoned him had overpayed, as it had given him enough energy to fix both rovers. Otherwise, he might have been sapped of energy, unable to answer summons or even become corporeal.

He smiled at the rovers, now frolicking as best as rovers could, and thought about the reason he had resurrected Spirit in the first place.

No twin should ever be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Zalgo translations if you need em:
> 
> “Who dares summon Alcor the Dreambender?”
> 
> “It’s a rhetorical question.”
> 
> “Nice decor.”
> 
> “Well, obviously. You didn’t summon me just to talk.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Okay. But what made you think I was the best demon for the job?”
> 
> “You know, there are plenty of other demons you could have summoned for less risk.”
> 
> “I suppose I shouldn’t question your judgement. You’re obviously mature, anyway. Deal, then?”
> 
> “Well, then. My job here is done. I’ll be off. I’m a busy guy, you know.”


End file.
